


Wait

by Neko_HaniChan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt Raphael, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_HaniChan/pseuds/Neko_HaniChan
Summary: You were in that bathtub, and I was sitting. The door locked, and just the two of us together.I waited for you, Leonardo. I would never leave you.
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brazilian, so my english...-
> 
> But i hope that you liked. Thanks for read.

When I saw you in that bathtub, looking so fragile and bruised, my heart couldn't help but break. I realized that at that moment, the world had decided to conspire against us. Master Splinter died, Mikey and Donnie were hurt, Casey and April lost their families and then there was... Us. Me and you.

Who cares what Raphael thinks? I am the strongest. I can't cry. When everyone is broken, I need to get up and show that still there hope; even if I don't believe it.

The sad thing was that now I didn't feel that anything had the power to change that. Shredder won. He got what he wanted. The death of Hamato Yoshi, with three of his children watching. He shattered us in the worst way. And he liked it, because he wanted it from the beginning.

Donnie said you were in a coma. When Mikey asked what that meant, he said that you could never wake up again. That you could die.

The whole room was completely silent, until our little brother started to cry. If I thought I couldn't have anything else to break me, it was there that I realized how much of that was a lie. I was holding myself with all my strength not to fall at that moment.

That's when I started coming here every day, sitting in that wooden chair until I fell asleep. Just to wake up and start this loop over. Look to you sleepying in that bathtub, waiting for something.

But it was always the same. You were there, sleeping. So serene, that I was afraid I wouldn't notice the second your heart stop. It was torture, but I submitted to it. I wanted to be there for whatever happened. You wake up, or your own death.

The possibility of both was killing me.

They asked if I was okay. And yeah! I replied that I was fine, as thick as possible. Trying to push them away. Spare them that. Maybe you hate me when you discover. Or not, because you understand that burden. You would do the same in my place.

So after three months, you... You came back. As if nothing had happened. You didn't remember, Leo. Not at all.

But, I yes.

And it hurt so bad.


End file.
